James Sirius Potter's First Adventure at Hogwarts
by RUGoing2writethat
Summary: James is 2 and his Mummy and Daddy are at the hospital. Mummy is having a baby and he gets to stay with Granma Minnie. (Granma Molly and Granpa Arthur are out of the country on Ministry Business.) He gets bored and decides to have a little adventure. One shot


James Sirius Potter's first adventure at Hogwarts.

Summary: James is 2 and his mummy and daddy are at the hospital. Mummy is having a baby and he gets to stay with Granma Minnie. (Granma Molly and Granpa Arthur are out of the country on Ministry Business.)

* * *

James was bored. He had already played with all his toys, he had petted his Granma's kitty (Minerva's animagus form, not that he knew that) and he took a little nap.

Now, he was bored. So James decided that he'd do what he did at home; he would run around without all his clothes on. Normally, his Daddy would chase him, capture him, put him in the bath, he would splash Daddy and get him nice and soaking wet, Daddy would laugh, dry James off and then dry himself off and then read him a story and put him to bed. James thought that his Granma Minnie would do the same thing.

He had it all planned out. He would wait and take off all his clothes at the bottom of the stairs, and the he would run through the halls just fast enough to stay out of Granma's reach but slow enough not to lose her. She would catch him, give him a bath, he would splash her and she would laugh and dry him off and then read him a story and put him to bed.

So, Granma Minnie got up from her desk and picked him up and carried him down the stairs and put him down. As they exited from the Gargoyle, Filius needed to ask her something, so she was distracted from James. Next thing she knew, she saw him running off down the hall, stark naked.

So she and Filius both took off after him. He ran down one hallway, turning left, then right. All the portraits were flabbergasted at a stark naked 2 year old running down the halls.

Then James bumped into someone. He looked up. It was his Uncle Neville.

"Uncle Nevvy," said James.

Neville Longbottom had a 2 year old boy of his own, so he knew they were mischievous but James was something else. He reached down and picked up the little boy.

"Well, now, why aren't you wearing a nappy eh?" asked Neville.

Minerva McGonagall ran up to him just at that point.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" she yelled, "Don't you ever run off like that again young man!"

She took a diaper out of her robes and took James and put the diaper on him.

"No bath?" asked James.

"Not now, it's dinner time," said Neville.

"Oh, sowwy" said James.

"At first, I thought you would turn like your daddy, but you are like both your name sakes..." said Minerva, "Merlin, give me strength!"

So Minerva dressed him and they walked to the Great Hall for dinner and James had a grand time, getting more food on him and Minerva than in his mouth. She took him back up to her office and into her personal quarters and bathed him. He wanted to wait up for his daddy but he was so sleepy, and he just finally fell asleep in his play pen.

A few minutes later Harry and Arthur Weasley came through the floo.

"Ginny's fine. The baby is fine too. I named him Albus Severus Potter. He weighed 4 kilos, (7 pounds) and has Mum's eyes...my eyes," said Harry.

"Molly and I are going to take James for the night. We just came back when we heard Ginny went into labor. We got there shortly before the baby was born," said Arthur, "They are keeping her and the baby overnight and Harry is going to be busy preparing the nursery."

Harry was gathering James' baby things when he noticed McGonagall's glare.

"Uh, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Your son is aptly named; Merlin help us all but he is going to be just like both his name sakes," she said, then she smiled, "and he is so cute."

"Ah," said Harry, "What did he do?"

"Well, it was dinner time, so I decided to take a short walk before dinner. So, I carried James down the stairs and put him down when we were outside the gargoyle. Filius needed to ask me a question and so I didn't see him but next thing I knew he took off down the Halls of Hogwarts, totally stark naked. Not a single stitch of clothing on. Filius and I ran after him. We thought we lost him but he bumped into Neville. He asked if it was bath time but we told him it was dinner time. He got more food on me and him than in his mouth. After dinner, I did bathe him, which I should have changed robes first. Then he fell asleep."

Arthur was stifling a laugh as he gently picked up James. And there was a chuckle from one of the portraits.

"Oh quiet you!" said Minerva, turning to glare at Albus Dumbledore's portrait, who looked away and failed spectacularly at looking innocent.

Harry was trying not to laugh, he really was, but he just could not help it. "Well, that's our pre-bath routine. I take him into his room and help him get undressed and then he takes off down the hall running up and down and in and out of each room and I catch him and I take him and give him a bath, and he splashes enough water to soak me, and then I dry him off and dry myself with a drying charm and then I dress him and put him to bed and read him a story," said Harry, laughter evident in his voice, "I should have warned you about that, sorry."

Minerva waved off his apology. "Well, see to it that he visits from time to time before Hogwarts, and you're forgiven."

"Of course, we wouldn't want him to not visit his Granma Minnie," said Harry.

She glared at him but it was half-hearted. She loved Harry like he was one of her own and in a way he was, and she already loved James like he was a grandson, and in a way he was.

Arthur, holding on to James and Harry, having shrunk James' baby things and put them in his pockets, took the floo to the burrow, where Arthur handed a sneezing James to his Granma Molly. (The floo makes him sneeze sometimes)

"Granma Molly!" squealed James. He loved his Granma Molly. He babbled at her in 2-year-old broken English, while she happily sat and rocked him back to sleep before he knew it. She had raised 7 children, 8 if you counted Harry and she did, and she was an old pro at getting little boys to bed.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he would wake up to discover he was now a big brother. Of course he would love his little brother, and show it by pulling pranks, making jokes, teaching him to say words that got Daddy in trouble and telling him things like a big brother should. It was no wonder he was named James Sirius Potter.


End file.
